Hope For The Future
by Syareoo
Summary: Young Naruto, gets help from another Dimension. Yes his parents are alive and they only trained his sister because she holds Kurama. And with has 3 mates they will bring world peace. NarutoxFem SasukexNarumixSakura.


**Hope For The Future **

**I don't own or co own Naruto that rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Based upon Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**The story was created by Syareow**

**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci Fi / Fantasy**

**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood And Violence and other stuff**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

**Forms or Title's Of A Character Or Character's**

**Jutstus and techniques **

**Pairing**

Naruto x Narumi x Sayuri x Sakura

**Chapter 1 - Training And Return**

Are story begin will a 10 year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, walking through Konoha, at night time because his parents Minato, and Kushina, were too busy training his sister Narumi. This wasn't the first time he was locked out of house but when he was locked out he would either stay with Sakura, or Sayuri, (Fem Sasuke) for the night. But this night was different as he saw three hooded figures leaving his favorite place In the world Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

The three hooded figures just stood there staring at him. The taller one was male the other two were shorter and had bulges on their chests they were female and had at least D cup sized breasts. The male of the trio began to walk toward young Naruto, and stopped when saw how scared the young boy was.

"Don't worry young Naruto, we won't hurt you."

"How do I know that your telling me the truth."

In the blink of an eye the older man had his hand on Naruto's, shoulder and the two female had there hands on his back. And In a flash of silver and gold they were gone. 30 miles away from Konoha, Is where they appeared next. Young was scared out of his mind.

"Now Naruto-kun, I'm sure you want answers right." the female with long silky Black haired . Which Naruto, quickly nodded his head.

"Well then." the hooded man said as he and the two females removed there hoods. Revealing three young adults In there early 20's the blond haired women with to pig tails looked like his sister but older the black haired women look like his crush Sayuri, and the silver haired man look just like him just older. He was shocked to say the least.

"First of all I'm you Naruto, from another dimension my name Is Ryu Otsutsuki Tsukuyomi or Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm your counterpart." Young Naruto's, eyes widen.

The silver haired women spoke next. "Just like Ryu-kun said were from another dimension my name Is Yoko Asura Tsukuyomi, or Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm your sister's counterpart." His eyes grow wider.

"Well that just leaves me I'm Karasu Indra Tsukuyomi, or Satsuki Uchiha Namikaze. I'm your crush's Sayuri's, counterpart." said the Sayuri, look a like. His eyes were the size of basketballs.

Young Naruto, look straight Into Ryu's, silvery blueish slitted eyes then Yoko's, gold slitted eyes and then to Karasu's, dark red slitted eyes. "What are you going to do too me." he said shaking a little bit.

"Well first I want to know Naruto, how do you feel about your family." Ryu, asking hoping he wouldn't hate them to much.

"Well I wish kaa-chan and tou-san would spend alittle more time with me and at least give me some tip on chakra control or a little physical training. My sister Narumi, Is always asking If I can join with her while training. They keep say I'm not ready. I know there doing this because she has the **Kyuubi**, Inside of her. There not mean to me even though I've been locked out of my house a few time It's because of that damn blood seal It turns at night time or when nones house. I don't hate them but I'm just sad." Young Naruto, was trying to catch his breath he had tear starting to form In his eyes.

Ryu, sighed In relief that Young Naruto, didn't hate his parents. _That good he doesn't hate so he past me little test, _Ryu, thought while a small smile form on his face.

"Well kid you pass our test we will train you what do you say. But you will have to come with us to our dimension you'll be gone for a few years or so." Karasu, said with a grin. Young Naruto, just nodded. Will all this said Ryu, closed his eyes and opened them revealing a silvery blueish rinnegan with 9 tomoes. "**Dimensional Shifting**!"

* * *

><p>{ In The Other Dimension }<p>

When they get back to their own dimension with Young Naruto, they make there way to their home In **Uzushiogakure**, the shinobi village of the Land of Whirlpools. They brought Young Naruto, to the Uzukage's (Spiral Shadow), mansion. Then they guided him down to the basement.

Ryu, looked at Naruto. "Are you ready Naruto." the boy nodded. Young Naruto, laid down on a large table.

Yoko, look at Naruto, with a grin. "Naruto-kun, I will refined your chakra now. And then teach chakra nature and chakra shape."

Karasu, gave him a soft smile. "Ill the Implant the Rinnegan In you. And teach now to control your new eyes."

Ryu, gave a shit eating grin. "I'll give my own Bijuu chakra. I'll teach you Senjutsu and how to meld Senjutsu chakra with the Bijuu chakra to use the **S****enjutsu Of The Sage Of The Six Paths**.

Side Note { Yoko, Is a 10 tailed Fox. Karasu, Is a 10 tailed Phoenix. Ryu Is a 11 tailed Dragon God They are all Bijuu's. }

They put their hands over Young Naruto's body. "**Demon Art - Body Reconstruction no Jutsu**!" the trio shouted then young boys body began to glow. After the glow faded away leaving the unconscious body on Naruto.

Ryu, sighed and looked at his two mates. "When he wakes his train will begin." Yoko, and Karasu, both nodded.

{ Time Skip 6 Years Later }

Naruto, Is 16 years old was wearing black anbu pants black shinobi boots a gold robe that comes down about 4 inches above his knees. His robe has a rinnegan on his upper back with 9 magatama below It and had 6 magatama on his upper chest. Yoko, hugs Naruto, his face was It her breasts his face began to turn blue. Karasu, pull Yoko, off of him as he drops. Ryu, just laughing his ass off Naruto, comes to after a few minutes.

"Well this Is goodbye Ryu nii-san, Karasu nee-chan and Yoko nee-chan hope to see you again."

Ryu, smirks. "Well stay on the right path and don't let your hatred control you and have fun and you Narumi, and Sayuri, well be able to create world peace." Naruto, just smiled.

"You better good be you my counterpart Naruto-kun." Yoko, said with a sickly sweat smile.

Karasu, kissed Naruto, on the forehead and gave him a quick hug. "Take care Naru-kun."

"Naruto, If anyone asks you who trained you tell them that you were trained by 3 monks." Ryu, said with a serious look on his face.

Ryu, heads Naruto, a white fox mask on his face (Like the one Menna had In road to ninja) and he also had a Shakujo, had a Uzumaki design at the top with ring on It.

"That mask has a genjutsu Infused Into the mask. And you Shakujo, Is made from Gudo Dama, (Truth Seeking Ball) It will negate all ninjutsu." Karasu, said with a smile.

Ryu, just grin and activated his **Juubigan/Sharinnegan**. "**Space Time Portal**!"

A black hole opens Naruto's, said his final goodbyes and jumps through the portal.

* * *

><p>{ Back In Naruto's Original Dimension }<p>

Naruto, made his way to Konoha, when he sees Narumi, his sister. Sakura, one of his first friends and Kakashi, his brother. And two goobers one with white skin and the other with a headband that looks likes the second hokages headband. Naruto, then decided to follow them just to them again. Naruto, didn't want to be seen so he stayed back about a good 300 yard or even more.

But Kakashi, and Yamato could sense him but didn't for now. None else know he was there. Narumi, and her group made It to the hot spring resort Kakashi, made a shadow clone to stay with his group while he confronted the person who was following them.

"You can come out I know you're there."

Naruto, grinned from behind his mask. "Long time no see Nii-san." Kakashi eye widens he began to shake. _It can't be Is It really Nar-Naru-Naruto?_, He thought tears formed In his eye.

"Ya It's me Nii-san but don't tell anyone the time It's right." With that said he vanished In a '**Lightning Style Shunshin**' leaving a crying and shaking Kakashi, standing there with one thought In mind _he alive after all this time. MY SENSEI SON IS ALIVE!_.

Sayuri, Is sharing down at her former team.

"Narumi... Your here as well. And Kakashi, you came too?" Sayuri, said with no emotion. She quickly narrows eyes when Yamato, and Sai, come out.

{ Side Note } Sai, Is emotionally unstable and bit crazy. And wants to rape Narumi, and Sakura.

From a far Naruto, watched In disgust and he gritted his teeth and clenchs his fist. Only one person comes to mind. _OROCHIMARU! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD_! Naruto, roared In thought. But he seen enough as he began to walk towards them and looked down. Naruto, look down and saw Sayuri, about to stab his sister this was his breaking point.

In the blind of an eye he grabbed Saturi, wrist stopping her and save his sister. Sayuri, narrowed her eyes and Narumi, eyes wided at the mashed man. Sakura, and Yamato, were shocked and Sai, just frowned. Kakashi, was glad that Naruto, was In time to save his sister.

"Who are you?" Sayuri, demanded to know. "Why did you save me?" Narumi, asked.

"It saddened me to see you two fight like this." Naruto, said causing everyone's eyes to widen besides Kakashi, who that the masked man was Naruto. Naruto, lets Sayuri, go and back up a few feet.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Sayuri, yelled at her former crush.

"I'm hurt Sa-chan, that you don't remember me It's only been six years." Naruto, said In a hurt voice. Everyone's eyes widen besides Kakashi, and Sai just growled. _No It couldn't be him could It_, Sayuri, thought was with a sad look on her face.

Sakura, Narumi, are shaking because they just figured out who the masked man is as tears began to form In there eyes. Yamato, and Sai, never met Naruto, so they don't know. Sayuri, who was trying to push Naruto out of here mind and figure out who this masked man was. Naruto, began to reach for his fox mask.

"You know I missed you all. Nii-san, Naru nee-chan, Sakura-chan and you most of all Sa-chan." he as took his mask off. Revealing a black haired teen with brown eyes. His features began to change his eyes turned blue and his bleed blond and six whiskers scars form three on each cheek. Sayuri, was shaking violently as tear were streaming down her cheeks.

Sayuri, dropped to her knees crying. Truth be said after he left It hit her hard and when Itachi, wiped out the whole Uchiha clan made It even worst. But he was going to have to make up for It big time. Naruto, when to touch her only to get punched dead In the face. "Well I deserved that." Naruto, said. Sayuri, glared at him. "You deserve far more then that!" she screamed. As she beat the hell out of him which he didn't even try to stop her.

She went to punch him again but he trap her In a hug and whispers Into her ear. "I'm sorry I left. But I wanted to get stronger so I could protect all you I wish I could have been here to help you. But I'm going make It up you and the others." Sayuri, return his hug and whispers back. "You had better Naru-kun or else."

"How cute the fourth's son Is still alive. And he loves my Sayuri." A voice said from behind them.

Naruto, looks up and grits his teeth as looks Into the eyes of Orochimaru. Naruto's, eyes morph Into his pale blue Rinnegan, and much to Orochimaru's, horror. _THE RINNEGAN! He has the Rinnegan! Look like I don't need Sayuri anymore kukukukukuku_! He laugh In his thought. Naruto, let go of Sayuri, and pushed her back a little toward Sakura, and his sister.

{Flashback}  
>11 year old Naruto, Is standing there with Karasu. "Remember Naruto-kun, don't lose your focus just like the <strong>Shinra Tensei<strong>, but Imagine pulling and not pushing."

{Flashback End}

"**Banshō Ten'in**!"

Before Kabuto, or Orochimaru, could do a thing. Orochimaru, found himself being pulled by an unknow force towards Naruto. (A predator sytle blade come out of his wrist) Everyone's eyes widened In shock. The blade Impaled Orochimaru, through the stomach. Orochimaru, spit out a ton of blood.

Kabuto, eyes widened with horror. "No lord Orochimaru, I be right ther.. AAAAGGGH!" The sound of 1000 bird came from behind him as It pierced through his heart and chest. "When.. did... you...?" "I'm a '**Doton Clone**'." Said Naruto's earth clone. Sayuri, was look at him In awe and a little of fear. Her and Kakashi, had the same thought In mind. _How does he know** Chidori/Raikiri**_? Kabuto, dropped dead.

Orochimaru, just began to laugh as open his mouth wide as another Orochimaru, came out of his mouth. "You think that enough to kill my Naruto-kun, kukukukuku." Naruto, just grinned. "You forgot about my clone." Naruto's, '**Doton Clone**', put him In a full nelson hold. "Unhand me now Naruto-kun."

"No Orochimaru, I'm going to kill you. And finish what Jiji, started."

Orochimaru, growls as he opens his mouth and a newly reborn Orochimaru, shots out of his mouth. Naruto's '**Doton Clone**', let go of the now disintegrating shell of Orochimaru. Naruto, despels his clone and narrows his eyes. "**Futon - Wind Claws**."

Naruto, slash Orochimaru, across the stomach who then spat newly reborn version of himself. "**Doton - Earth Lock's**." two pillars shot grabbing Orochimaru's, arms and a earth like tentacle wrapped around his mouth. Narumi, and Sakura, both were happy and scared at the same time. Sayuri, was just smiling and Kakashi, had a eye smile. Sai, was glaring at him and Yamato, was just about to stop Naruto, but Kakashi, stopped him. Naruto, put his hand on Orochimaru's, head.

{Flashback}  
>14 year old Naruto, walked up to Karasu. "What are we doing today Nii-chan." She smiled and said to him. "Today you will learn <strong>Human Path<strong>, and the **Naraka Path**. The **Human Path**, let read anyone's mind and then remove there soul. While the **Naraka Path**, let you summon the Hell King, could fulfil two purposes Interrogation and restoration."

{Flashback End}

"**Human Path**!"

Orochimaru, let on a silent scream as his eyes roll up Into his head as Naruto, rips his soul out. Orochimaru's, dropped dead.

Naruto, turn to them with a smile. "Now let go home everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**Hope you like It. I'll add more to It later.**  
><strong>sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar<strong>  
><strong>Please review and please no hate<strong>


End file.
